


Das Meer glänzt wie die Tränen

by Melian12



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, Crossover, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Poetry, das boot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: „Ich war ein Soldat, und nun bin ich nichts mehr als Schmerz um mich, [...] um alles, was so trostlos und ohne Ende ist.“- Erich Maria Remarque, "Im Westen nichts Neues"





	Das Meer glänzt wie die Tränen

**Author's Note:**

> ich habe zu viele Kriegsfilme und -bücher gesehen/gelesen in letzter Zeit...  
> Daher ein "Das Boot"-Crossover:  
> Goethe und Schiller als Soldaten im 2. Weltkrieg
> 
> Die Gedichte sind nicht von mir, sondern von Schiller und Goethe, aber das wird ja sowieso klar sein, geh ich mal von aus ;)

Der Rothaarige steht da, lässig an den Turm gelehnt, und seine Haare leuchten im weichen Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Das Meer glänzt grün und endlos, die Wellen lassen dem Dunkelhaarigen, der gebannt über die Brüstung starrt, Gischt ins Gesicht spritzen. Aber nichts zeigt sich in den unendlichen Weiten des Atlantiks. Sie sind allein, so scheint es, allein mit dem Boot. Für den Moment können sie vergessen, dass unten der Rest der Mannschaft, 40 Mann, beim Essen sitzt. Dass in Europa Krieg geführt wird. Und dass irgendwo an diesem Himmel, hinter diesen Wellen, der Feind darauf lauert, sie zu vernichten.

„Johann.“ Die Stimme des Rothaarigen ist weich und zärtlich. „Komm doch für einen Moment her. So schnell können wir nicht wieder.“

Johann wandte sich nur kurz zu dem anderen hin. „Friedrich… du weißt, wir müssen den Himmel im Auge behalten. Die Tommies…“

Friedrich lacht. „Lass die Tommies auch mal ihren Spaß haben. Siehst du hier irgendwo ein Schiff?“

Zögerlich streckt Johann die Hand nach dem anderen aus. „Nein, kein Schiff. Aber ein amerikanisches Flugzeug vielleicht. Die sind auch froh, wenn sie ihre Bomben nicht wieder mit nach Hause nehmen müssen.“

„Nur kurz.“ Friedrich sieht ihn flehend an. „Nur einen Moment. Bitte, Johann. Lass uns für einen Moment vergessen, dass Krieg ist.“ Er ergreift Johanns ausgestreckte Hand, zieht ihn zu sich und küsst ihn zärtlich.

Vergessen sind der Krieg, die amerikanischen Flugzeuge und britischen Schiffe, ihre Kameraden, die unten sitzen und nichts von ihnen wissen dürfen. Für den einen Moment gibt es nur noch sie beide, das rötliche Licht der Abendsonne, das deutsche Eisen unter ihren Füßen und den Wind, der mit ihrem Haar spielt. Die grünen Wellen wiegen sie sanft, als wollten sie sie trösten.

Bald lösen sie sich wieder voneinander, Johann fährt fort, den Horizont mit dem Feldstecher abzusuchen und Friedrich zieht ein kleines Büchlein aus der Hemdstasche und beginnt, zu schreiben. Johann lächelt, als er es bemerkt. Warum nur haben sie sich erst durch den Krieg kennen lernen können? Warum muss etwas so schönes mit etwas so schrecklichem verbunden sein?

„Woher kommst du nochmal?“, reißt ihn Friedrichs Frage aus seinen Gedanken.

„Weimar.“ Seine Stimme klingt etwas belegt.

„Weimar?“, wiederholt Friedrich ungläubig. „Dann wohnen wir ja ganz in der Nähe. Ich bin aus Jena.“ Er strahlt den anderen an. „Du musst mir deine Adresse geben. Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, schreiben wir uns, ja?“

Johann nickt lächelnd. Ja, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, werden sie sich schreiben. Wieder tritt er einen Schritt auf Friedrich zu. Der Horizont kann warten, der wird in zwei Minuten immer noch da sein, so glatt und unverändert wie eh und je. „Darf ich lesen, was du da dichtest?“

„Klar.“ Friedrich drückt ihm das Notizbuch in die Hand und macht sich seinerseits daran, den Horizont mit dem Glas abzusuchen.

Auf Johanns Lippen liegt ein wehmütiges Lächeln, als er Friedrich das Notizbuch wieder zurückgeben will. „Es ist so wunderschön.“

Dankbar lächelt Friedrich zurück. Doch plötzlich weiten sich seine Augen vor Schreck.

Das Flugzeug kommt aus der untergehenden Sonne dem Boot entgegengeflogen. Ein alter Trick der Amis, aber immer wieder effektiv. Man sieht sie später. Und dieses Flugzeug, das soeben in Friedrichs Blickfeld aufgetaucht ist, ist eindeutig zu nah.

„Alaaaaaaarm!“, brüllt der Rothaarige die Luke hinunter, und wie ein Echo kommen von unten die Rufe „Fluteeeen!“ zurück.

Johann steht bereits an der Einstiegsluke. „Komm Friedrich! Runter!“ Noch immer hält er das Notizbuch in der Hand.

Friedrich starrt das Flugzeug an. Wie eine Biene scheint es herabzuschweben, präzise und tödlich. Der Pilot hat sie gesehen. Schon schneidet das Boot durch die Wellen wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter, der Bug taucht unter, noch immer steht Johann an der Luke. „Friedrich! Mensch, worauf wartest du!“

In diesem Moment rattern die Maschinengewehre los. Friedrich schreit auf, greift sich an den Arm, taumelt zurück.

Wasser schwappt über die Brüstung.

Ein letzter schmerzerfüllter Blick. Johann wirft die Luke zu und verschließt sie. Das Boot taucht unter.

Atemlos rutscht er die Leiter hinunter. „Meldung, amerikanischer Flieger aufgetaucht. Er kam von Westen, direkt aus der Sonne, deshalb konnten wir ihn nicht früher sehen.“

Der II WO blickt Johann nachdenklich an. „Diese Bastarde.“

„II WO?“ Johann tritt zögerlich an den Offizier heran. „Schiller… wurde verwundet.“

„Na, dann bring ihn doch zum Sani.“

„Er ist auf der Brücke zurückgeblieben. Die haben ihn in den Arm geschossen.“

Der II WO seufzt. Er weiß, wie nah sich Goethe und Schiller stehen. Aber er kann nicht wegen eines Matrosen, der wohl ohnehin verloren ist, das Leben der ganzen Mannschaft gefährden. Er legt Goethe die Hand auf die Schulter. „Tut mir leid, mein Freund. Da lässt sich wohl nichts mehr machen.“

Es ist keine Detonation zu hören. Ein Aufklärer. Der Kurs wird geändert, sie fahren jetzt nach Osten. Nach einer halben Stunde tauchen sie wieder auf. Johann geht auf die Brücke, Humboldt begleitet ihn. Der blonde Matrose aus Berlin ist eigentlich immer für einen Spaß zu haben und sein freches Mundwerk im ganzen Boot gefürchtet. Sein älterer Bruder ist General in Russland, bei der Panzerdivision und angeblich der komplette Gegensatz zu ihm. Johann kennt ihn nicht, aber er ist froh, dass Humboldt wenigstens jetzt einmal die Klappe hält.

Das Flugzeug ist weg. Mit Tränen in den Augen starrt Johann nach Westen. Das Boot zieht eine lange, weiße Schleppe hinter sich her durch das endlos grüne Meer. Es könnte eine Braut sein, wenn sie hier draußen nicht vom Tod umgeben wären.

Nichts ist zu sehen, kein Körper, nicht einmal ein Hinweis. Das Meer vergisst. Die Wellenkämme geben keinen wieder her, den sie einmal geschluckt haben. Vielleicht lebt Friedrich noch. Vielleicht ist er schon ertrunken. Johann beißt die Zähne zusammen, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Warum, warum, WARUM?!

Seine Finger umklammern etwas. Erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass es Friedrichs Notizbuch ist. Das er ihm schon zurückgeben wollte. Das er noch immer in der Hand hält.

Friedrichs letzte Worte. An ihn. Johann schluckt. Jetzt kann er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er beißt sich die Lippen blutig, um das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, während er das Notizbuch an seine Brust presst.

Humboldt steht hinter ihm, legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter wie um ihn zu trösten. „Wer weiß, vielleicht haben ihn ja die Flieger aufgelesen. Vielleicht kommt er durch. Manche haben Glück, weißt du?“

Ja, das weiß Johann. Aber er weiß auch, dass dieses amerikanische Flugzeug auf Seemeilen im Umkreis die einzige Rettung für Friedrich ist außer ihrem U-Boot. Und er weiß auch, dass die Flieger keine Gefangenen machen. Wie denn auch, an Bord ist kaum Platz für einen Piloten und einen Navigator.

Sanft blättert er durch die Seiten. Fast voll ist das Notizbuch. Als er die letzte beschriebene Seite erreich, kommen ihm wieder die Tränen.

„ _Selig durch die Liebe_

_Götter – durch die Liebe_

_Menschen Göttern gleich!_

_Liebe macht den Himmel_

_Himmlischer – die Erde_

_Zu dem Himmelreich.“_

Und er nimmt seinen Bleistift heraus und versucht, seinem Freund auf diese letzten Worte, so gut er es eben kann, zu antworten.

„ _Ich denke dein, wenn mir der Sonne Schimmer_

_Vom Meere strahlt;_

_Ich denke dein, wenn sich des Mondes Flimmer_

_In Quellen malt._

_Ich sehe dich, wenn auf dem fernen Wege_

_Der Staub sich hebt;_

_In tiefer Nacht, wenn auf dem schmalen Stege_

_Der Wandrer bebt._

 

_Ich höre dich, wenn dort mit dumpfem Rauschen_

_Die Welle steigt._

_Im stillen Haine geh ich oft zu lauschen,_

_Wenn alles schweigt._

_Ich bin bei dir; du seist auch noch so ferne,_

_Du bist mir nah!_

_Die Sonne sinkt, bald leuchten mir die Sterne._

_O wärst du da!“_

 

Und das Meer glänzt im letzten Lichtstrahl der Abendsonne, so dunkel und bitter wie seine Tränen, und als Humboldt ihm vorsichtig die Schulter streichelt, schluchzt Johann leise auf.


End file.
